La primera vez q te vi no te conoci te encontré
by Buubu-chan
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO! su piel calída en conacto con la suya, la suavidad de su mirada, su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello...el amor que florece... XD NeCeSiTo r/r OnEgAi!
1. Chapter 1 , La última sonrisa

Capitulo 1 - La última sonrisa

Tras la interminable lucha por la destrucción de la Shikon-No-Tama y el fin de Naraku, la amenaza demoníaca toca a su fin. Demonios, monstruos y humanos…pueden volver a su antigua "convivencia".

Las promesas que se hicieron Miroku y Sango se cumplen, ya van por el segundo retoño… Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome después de la muerte de Kikyo deciden dar un paso más en su relación… (el final que se lo curre mejor la autora).

El resto seguía igual que siempre y esto incluía a Sesshomaru aunque su futuro no será tan apacible como a él le hubiera gustado…las cosas empezaron a cambiar a partir de una noche de primavera, brillaba la luna llena …

Rin se abrazaba a sus rodillas, mirando las llamas del fuego frente a ella, a su espalda Ah-Un dormía, estaban solos y esa era la causa por la que Rin se mantenía despierta, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien…en la espesura de la vegetación algo se movió.

Ah-Un se despertó y Rin asustada corrió a su lado, los dragones empezaron a gruñir, pero una bola de energía que emergió del bosque los dejó inconscientes. Rin vio como se desplomaba mientras un demonio se acercaba por detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio al informe demonio preparado para cortarle el cuello con sus garras.

**- Sesshomaru-sama!! **

Fue lo único que le salió de la boca, Un destello verde dividió en 2 mitades al demonio y Sesshomaru apareció detrás con su mano aun alzada, otra vez llegaba en el último segundo.

Rin temblaba ligeramente, miró hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y le sonrió, el permaneció de pie impasible, examinándola certificando que nada le había dañado… aunque esa sonrisa ya lo decía todo.

**- Estúpida mocosa!! Solo das problemas!!**

Dijo Jaken acercándose a saltitos hacia la pequeña. Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe seco de una misteriosa piedra en la cabeza.

**- Ocúpate de Ah-Un.**

**- Si amito…**

Sesshomaru seguía mirándola aunque ella ya no sonreía.

**- Cuantos años tienes Rin?**

**- Rin tiene 9 años Sesshomaru-sama.**

**- ………No puedes continuar siguiéndome. Mañana por la noche te dejaré en una aldea cercana.**

Rin no contestó, se quedó paralizada, pensando en las consecuencias que aquella precipitada decisión acarrearían para su futuro.

**- Rin no quiere vivir en una aldea…Rin no desea separarse de Sesshomaru-sama!!.**

Las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas y sus pequeñas manos estrujaron la tela de su gastado kimono. Sesshomaru no contaba con esa reacción pero no podía dejar que fuese atacada otra vez, era lo mejor para ella. Su presencia se había vuelto mas íntima y su orgullo le impedía mantener una relación tan estrecha con nadie y menos con una humana.

**- Harás lo que te diga Rin. Vete a dormir.**

Le dio la espalda para no tener que ver su dulce cara llena de lágrimas. Rin corrió hacia él, le cogió de las mangas y le miró suplicante.

**- Rin hizo enfadar a Sesshomaru-sama??**

**- No.**

**- Entonces porqué castiga a Rin??**

**- No es un castigo. Vivirás en el lugar al que perteneces.**

**- Pero a Rin no le gusta como le tratan los humanos!!**

A eso no había ningún reproche, pensó el youkai y por un instante dudó si era correcto lo que hacía…

**- Eso no volverá a pasar. Vete a dormir.**

Rin se alejó de él y se acurrucó de bajo de un árbol, pasó toda la noche llorando, aunque trató por todos los medios de que no se enterase nadie, no quería desobedecerle pero tampoco quería irse. Le fue difícil disimular el hipo y algún que otro sollozo… Sesshomaru se habría dado cuenta con el olor a sal de sus lagrimas, pero esta era una de esas escasas ocasiones en que no sabia qué hacer asi que siguió con su tónica insensible (una pena hacer llorar así a la pequeña…).

Al día siguiente la pequeña seguía con los ojos rojos, no sonrió en ningún momento, permaneció callada y distante. Jaken no paraba de pincharla pero tuvo que desistir porque no le hacía ningún caso. Mientras seguían caminando se hizo un silencio incómodo que nadie perturbó.

Cuando llegó la noche se instalaron en la cresta de un frondoso valle desde el que se divisaba una aldea. El youkai se había sentado apoyándose en un tronco caído, Rin se acercó lentamente.

**- Puede Rin dormir a su lado Sesshomaru-sama??**

Que le podía contestar a eso!?, pero comprendió que para ella era una forma de despedirse: Rin no esperó a que contestase y se hizo un ovillo encima de "fluffy"(la gente le dio ese nombre).

**- Rin nunca olvidará al señor Sesshomaru-sama.**

El youkai No pudo evitar pensar lo mismo…y se quedó observando aquel pequeño ser que le provocaba sentimientos, algo que el no podía tolerar.

Pasaron las horas y Sesshomaru decidió que era el momento indicado, mientras Rin y los aldeanos durmiesen, dejaría a la pequeña en la aldea y seguiría su camino… Cogió entre sus brazos a la niña y caminó silenciosamente.

**- Jaken. **

Susurró para no despertarla. EL pequeño demonio se despertó sobresaltado y cogió su bastón.

**- Si amo bonito??**

**- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Se discreto.**

**- P-Pe-Pero amo bonito, Rin siempre ha sido siempre feliz a su lado…**

Ante la mirada fría de su señor enseguida rectificó su comentario.

**- Yo no quería decir eso amito!! Ha…Ha tomado un buena decisión, el amo bonito no puede tener a su lado a una inútil humana.**

Sesshomaru siguió caminado y reflexionó, acaso era verdad que Rin era feliz junto a él?? Miró el rostro dormido de la humana tan dulce e infantil… nunca se había sentido tan indeciso y eso le enfurecía.

La dejó en el suelo de un camino que conducía a una elegante casa. Le cogió la mano izquierda y le dibujó una luna en la palma con sus garras venenosas, haciéndole sangrar. Rin se desmayó al contacto con el veneno, y el poderoso youkai olió por última vez el aroma a flores silvestres de Rin.

**- Sé feliz.**

Le deseó Sesshomaru en un susurro. Al menos siempre sabría que era ella, después de todo le debía la vida y siempre podría reclamarla… Pero que estoy pensando?? No pudo evitar arrepentirse de haberla marcado can aquella luna, ya era tarde para volver atrás. Siguió caminando alejándose y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Weno pos este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas preferidas, me encantan las críticas asi que solo pido sinceridad en sus reviews!! onegai...

Si tiene éxito seguiré subiendo capitulos


	2. Chapter 2 , El sueño q nunca termina

Capítulo 2 - El sueño que nunca termina

Rin corría desesperada intentando alcanzar una sombra blanca muy brillante que se alejaba de ella. Estaba a punto de alcanzarle pudo sentir el suave tacto de sus cabellos, extendió su mano pero antes de que pudiese tocarle una fría voz resonó en su cabeza.

- No puedes continuar siguiéndome.

- No entiendo porqué. No me abandones por favor!! NOOOO!! Sesshomaru-sama!! POR FAVOR!!

Pero aquel resplandor se alejaba de nuevo. Ese era el sueño que desde aquella noche primaveral, Rin había tenido y la atormentaba cada noche. Una y otra vez se repetía.

Se despertó como tantas veces, sobresaltada y con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Miró la cicatriz de su mano recordándole cuál era su vida ahora.

Había sido acogida en una acomodada casa, donde vivían un hombre viudo y sus dos hijos pequeños. Rin se encargaba de cuidar de ellos y de todas las labores de la casa, a cambio el señor le pagaba su educación y su dote para cuando se casase. Siempre fueron amables con ella aunque su desconocido origen y su extraña cicatriz le convirtieron en objeto de chismes e incluso burlas.

La única compañía que le agradaba era la de un gato blanco de ojos azules que le seguía fielmente a todas partes.

Hoy era un día importante para ella, asistiría a una celebración donde se decidiría quién sería su futuro marido, esto era un momento de gran excitación para las jóvenes aldeanas, pero Rin no sentía lo mismo. Cuando se enteró de aquella ridícula fiesta, no pudo disimular su aprensión. Pero aun así nadie tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Ya atardecía y todo estaba preparado para los posibles invitados que vendrían esa noche a la casa. Primero se visitaría el templo, las jóvenes casaderas bailarían una danza y después se realizarían las presentaciones.

Durante las ceremonias su belleza no pasó inadvertida a nadie, ya habían pasada 5 años y a sus 14 primaveras ya se veía muy formada para su edad. Las mujeres cuchicheaban entre susurros y los hombres le miraban como si fuese una suculenta carnaza… Ella sólo sentía repulsión por aquella gente que la obligaba a venderse como si fuese un animal.

La pequeña humana se había convertido en una adolescente, pero muy diferente a como era. Su dulce sonrisa no volvió a aparecer tras aquella noche, el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado. Su interminable alegría fue sustituida por momentos de ausencia en los que recordaba imágenes de su pasado. No soportaba aquella monótona vida, siempre la misma rutina. Nada llenaba el gran vacío de soledad en la que estaba inmersa… salvo él. Cuántas veces se habría preguntado por qué la había abandonado y sin embargo ninguna respuesta le parecía lógica…

Rin esperaba pacientemente a que su tutor volviese del pueblo, le había escogido un joven y había que decidir el precio de la dote.

Se oyó un golpe seco contra la madera y una puerta corriéndose, Rin salió de la habitación para ver de quien se trataba. El señor de la casa se apoyaba tambaleante en la pared de la entrada y la verla la llamó.

**- Rin… a-ayúdame…**

**- Ha-hai. Se encuentra bien?? Déjeme sujetarle, le llevaré a su habitación…**

**- Esos malditos ricachones…pretenden robarme!! No aceptaría ni BORRACHO!!**

**- Señor, no grite despertará a sus hijos, ya es muy tarde y…**

**- Eso no… no importa!!, he tomado una decisión!! Y ellos deben enterarse también…**

**- Por supuesto señor, mañana nos lo dirá. Tiene que descansar. Siéntese…**

Pero el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento para sentarse sino que agarró fuertemente las muñecas de la muchacha.

**- Que es lo que pasa señor??**

**- NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR SEÑOR!!**

**- P-Pero, porqué…??**

**- A partir de ahora serás mi mujer!! **

**- Como??**

El hombre le propinó una bofetada con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo. Lentamente se acercó a la desconcertada Rin. Y le agarró por el cuello bruscamente.

**- Si sigues con esa actitud me obligarás a lastimar tu preciosa cara… y ya no te querría por deformada entiendes??**

La chica ya no aguantó más, le empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayese, con la buena suerte que se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo, dejándolo atontado(se lo merecía). Rin corrió hacia la puerta de atrás que daba al bosque. ya se encontraba fuera del recinto de la casa cuando un gato blanco le cerró el paso.

**- No me mires así. Prefiero morir a manos de un demonio antes que quedarme aquí un segundo mas. **

El gato la observó durante unos instantes y echó a correr hacia el bosque. Rin tomó la misma dirección.

Weno pos aki está el 2º capi!!

Gracias x los reviews!! en especial a Therasmus y alunazul

Espero q os halla gustado este lo deje un poco en suspense... jejeje Nose mejor me dicen lo que les parecio en sus imprescindibles reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3, En busca de la libertad

Capítulo 3 – En busca de la libertad

Mientras se internaba en el bosque, el sentimiento de soledad de aquellos 5 largos años se hizo tan presente como la oscuridad que la rodeaba. La vida por segunda vez le había vuelto ha arrebatar un sitio donde vivir…

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus grandes ojos, miles de preguntas empezaron a asaltarle y ninguna podía contestar. Qué haría ahora? Donde pasaría la noche? Si sobrevivía hacia donde se dirigiría?.

El frío de la noche le entumecía el cuerpo y empezó a caminar lentamente . Por lo menos le consolaba saber que aquel hombre no iría tras ella, habiéndose metido en el bosque en plena noche. Maldito borracho, todos aquellos años trabajando como una esclava y así se lo agradecía?? Qué clase de persona haría semejante locura…

Se acarició la cara en el lado donde le había golpeado…porqué tenia que pasar aquello??

Sin previo aviso algo se abalanzó sobre ella, una enorme serpiente se erguía para volver a atacar. Rin había caído al suelo intentando esquivarla en el último segundo dándose de morros.

**- Esta vez no fallaré… mi pequeña presa…**

Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron con maldad, su lengua bífida saboreó el olor de la joven. Sin embargo Rin no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, se levantó y mostró la palma de su mano izquierda. Temblaba descontroladamente de pies a cabeza pero su mirada mostraba determinación.

**- Sabes a que clan pertenece este símbolo?**

**- Por supuesto… a Sesshomaru.**

**- Entonces sabrás que si me tocas, antes de que lo hagas morirás.**

**- No veo porque no? ahora él no está aquí…**

Rin nunca había visto su fin tan cerca aquella respuesta la había paralizado por el terror. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el enorme monstruo la rodeaba con su cuerpo con tanta presión que la chica pensó que le iba a estallar la cabeza. La serpiente fue enrollando su largo cuerpo cada vez y mas fuerte haciendo que se asfixiara lentamente. Rin sentía como empezaba a marearse. El aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones.

Después todo ocurrió muy deprisa, el enorme demonio la soltó violentamente, un líquido caliente le chiscó entera. Rin fue lanzada al suelo, sus párpados no se abrían por el miedo pero quería saber que pasaba, porqué no estaba muerta??. El cuerpo no le respondía y todavía le costaba respirar. Las primeras bocanadas de aire fueron como volver a la vida nuevamente. Fresco…solo al principio después empezó a oler a carne putrefacta, intentaba seguir respirando pero el olor era cada mas fuerte y le impedía oxigenar el cerebro.

Su cuerpo estaba en una posición rara, el pelo le tapaba la cara y seguía sin poder abrir los ojos por la sensación de mareo y nauseas…

Se oían pasos secos acercándose hacia ella, unas garras le cogieron con facilidad. Y entonces pudo ver la cara de aquel individuo. Suavemente le quitó los mechones negros de la cara y lentamente abrió los parpados vislumbrando una figura borrosa, pero solo necesitaba eso para saber de quien se trataba.

**- Sesshomaru-sama… pensé que no le volvería a ver…**

La muchacha perdió la consciencia, aquello era lo que había estado esperando durante 5 años, pero el esfuerzo de hablar fue demasiado para su lamentable estado. Sin embargo su boca volvió a sonreír.

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia delante, con la joven entre sus brazos. La sonrisa en la cara de Rin había tensado su cuerpo más que cuando tuvo que matar a la serpiente. Miró de nuevo su dulce rostro, en efecto era ella, aquel inconfundible aroma a flores silvestres como si fuera una eterna primavera le volvía a embargar y por si había alguna duda la mano en su regazo mostraba parte de una blanca cicatriz.

Se había tomado la molestia de asegurarse que no salía de la aldea sin que él se enterase, de eso precisamente se encargaba aquel gato blanco. Se dirigió al animal.

**- Qué ha pasado?**

**- El hombre que la cuidaba, se arruinó y la forzó a casarse con él, no la trató bien mi señor, la forzó a… **

**- Es suficiente. Tu misión ha concluido.**

Le dijo cortantemente. La furia y el odio se concentró en su mirada, esos seres despreciables…bastardos…malditos… humanos…

A su corta edad ya había sido revivida dos veces y apunto de morir otras dos. El sentimiento de vergüenza empezó a llenarle por dentro, calmando el odio. Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Qué pretendía con abandonarla? Que rehiciera su vida sin más? Solo quería reuir la responsabilidad de protegerla?. Al aceptarla como sirviente y dejar que le acompañase … revivirla como aquella vez… cuál era exactamente la posición que tenía ella en su vida? La respuesta era, la que eligiese él.

Esa era la causa de todo, debía decidir que iba a hacer con ella. Una cosa tenía clara, pase lo que pase permanecería para siempre a su lado. Ella había pagado con creces su decisión. Algo que no se volvería a repetir nunca, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

Montó sobre Ah-Un y colocó el frágil cuerpo delante de él, rodeándola con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Miró enfadado a Jaken que se había quedado mirándolo pasmado. Al ver que su amo se disponía a partir reaccionó.

**- Espéreme! Amito!! No me deje aquí!**

Por suerte pudo agarrarse a la cola del demonio que lo aventaba en todos direcciones ().

**- Aaaaahhhhiiii!! Amooo bonitooo!! onegaaaaaiiii!! Déjeme subir que me voy a caeeeeerrrr!!. Dígameeeeee aaa doondee vaaaaamoooss??**

**- Ya deja de gritar. Volvemos a casa.**

**- Aaaa caaassaaa??**

Gracias por sus reviews!! siento haber tardado pero es que a veces no toy mu inspirada...

Okashira: voy a seguir tu consejo es q tienes toda la razón soy mu impaciente XD asias de veras

Aiora: muchas gracias!! siiiiii intentaré hacerlos + largos a ver q te parece este!!

Alunazul: bufff pos q me encanta q no te pierdas ninguno d mis capis y siempre me escribas con animos!! GRACIAs!! espero q te haya gustado

Weno pos espero q me dejen mas reviews!! los necesito xa mejorar y haré lo q pueda siempre q me los dejen escritos XD

_**Beka-san**_


	4. Chapter 4, Vivir como una princesa

Capítulo 4 – Vivir como una princesa

Desde hacía varias horas el cálido sol entraba por los resquicios de los grandes ventanales. Iluminando con pequeños focos de luz la estancia, sólo se podían ver siluetas de los muebles de una habitación. En el centro destacaba un amplio futón, donde alguien descansaba.

Abrió los pesados párpados, y vio que nada le era familiar. Instantáneamente recordó lo que le había sucedido. Se incorporó para poder ver a su alrededor.

**- Sesshomaru-sama??**

**- ……… No debes levantarte así de rápido, te marearás. Acuéstate.**

En efecto, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y se echó de nuevo. El youkai se acerco a ella.

**- Cuanto llevo así?**

**- Dos días.**

**- Donde estamos?**

**- En mi casa.**

**- Vaya… **

Se produjo un silencio algo tenso, Sesshomaru le observa detenidamente.

Sintió alivio, por fin se despertaba ya no sentía la necesidad de quedarse en la habitación velando por su salud, quizás se sentía demasiado culpable y responsable. Nada de lo que había hecho era suficiente para no lastimarla.

Ella era su debilidad, la piedra con la que tropezaba una y otra vez y sin embargo de alguna u otra manera, siempre volvía a él. Tan pura…, tan bella ahora…, tan llena de vida como la primera vez que la vio sonreír. Era el origen de todos sus mayores errores, de sus grandes temores y finalmente de sus frustraciones más profundas.

Pero verla merecía con creces aquella tortura. Se prometió a así mismo que no volvería a fallar. Esta vez no, encontraría la forma de conseguir su verdadera felicidad. Si lo lograba pagaría la deuda tan grande que tenía con ella, no le debería el dolor que sin ninguna duda le había causado. Por supuesto el youkai lo sabía, pero jamás admitiría que sabía lo que era el dolor.

**- Lo siento**

**- ……………**

**- Debí hacer lo que me ordenó, quedarme en esa aldea, yo…**

**- Yayoi te cuidará, pídele lo que necesites.**

**- No… de verdad que no es necesario. No quiero causar molestias me iré en seguida Sesshomaru – sama…**

Al levantarse de nuevo del futón consiguió ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron. Para su sorpresa el suelo era suave y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había tocado el suelo si no el yukata que vestía Sesshomaru que no necesitaba de armadura.

**- Te dije que te acostases. Si no quieres causar molestias, haz lo que te digo. **

La acogió entre sus brazos y la dejó en el futón. Rin ni pestañeó, sentirse tan cerca de su amo hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Volvió su mirada hacia a él deseando que no se diese cuenta de lo extraña y avergonzada que se sentía en esa situación.

Pero para su desgracia Sesshomaru la estaba mirando y al darse cuenta se puso colorada como un tomate, su mirada pereció reflejar por un momento ternura y la joven volvió a apartar la mirada.

**- ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**- Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama no es nada.**

**- …..ya veo… has cambiado…**

**- Nani??**

**- …… **

Antes era menos tímida espero que no te hayan pegado malos hábitos esos … humanos.

**-…… no se si es correcto decírselo después de tanto tiempo…**

A eso me refiero ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué?

**- …douzo… podría quedarse a mi lado mientras sigo durmiendo??**

Con ella nunca acierto, que equivocado… cambiar?? Sigue siendo impredecible, consigue siempre lo que desea… aunque la noto distinta en algo.

**-……solo hasta que te vuelvas a dormir.**

Se tumbo de lado sobre el futón lo más alejado posible de ella, mientras pensaba porqué había accedido a su petición y porqué le incomodaba aquella situación, cuando antes le habría resultado indiferente…

Ella se quedó mirándolo no había cambiado en nada, como cabía esperar de un youkai aunque le parecía raro sin su armadura y mostrando entre los cuellos del yukata el comienzo de unos bien formados pectorales.

De repente sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él y sin pensar bien en lo que hacía alargó una mano hacia él lentamente. El youkai la paró antes de que le tocase y al cogerle siento la calidez y suavidad de su piel en contacto con la suya. Esa sensación hizo que se le erizase la piel.

Disminuyó la fuerza con la que la había agarrado y bajó la mano sujetando la suya.

**- Duerme.**

Rin se había asustado, pero el tono de voz de su amo no sonaba molesto así que cogió su mano entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. El youkai por su parte no se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, no tenía ni idea de que cómo había llegado a ese contacto tan intimo… en condiciones normales no dejaría que nadie se le acercase pero ella era especial no??

**- Doumo arigatou gozaimasu... Sesshomaru – sama.**

Susurró la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El youkai clavó su mirada en la dulce sonrisa de Rin y se preguntó si lo hacía a posta…

Al cabo de unas horas llamaron a la puerta.

**- Rin-chan? puedo pasar? Rin-chan debe prepararse para el almuerzo!**

**- Que??**

Al oír los golpes se había despertado repentinamente, su amo ya no estaba a su lado pero al tocar la parte del futón donde había estado, pudo sentir que se había ido hace algunos momentos.

**- Rin-chan??**

**- S-si…??**

La puerta principal se corrió a un lado suavemente. Apareció una hermosa anciana youkai. Vestía un sencillo kimono de colores morados y malvas con bordados dorados en las largas mangas y un obi que parecía oro entorno a su cintura (al final no resultó ser muy sencillo que digamos... XD). Se acercó como si flotase en el aire arrastrando la cola de su kimono. Llevaba el pelo canoso en un elegante moño de donde nacían largos mechones que llegaban mas debajo de la cintura.

Se inclinó respetuosamente con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Mi nombre es Yayoi, a partir de hoy me encargaré de tus cuidados, todo lo que necesites házmelo saber.**

**- C-Como? Todo lo que necesite?**

**- Si así es. Si ya te encuentras mejor creo que deberías darte un baño y acompañar al amo en el almuerzo. Te parece bien?**

**- Yo… no se donde está el baño…**

**- Sígueme por favor.**

Le siguió temblorosa por la debilidad y el hambre que empezaba a aflorar, la anciana volvió a correr una puerta lateral que daba paso a una estancia de madera y piedra con una tina circular en el centro.

**- Si no te importa te ayudaré a bañarte, aún pareces débil. El baño estará listo en breve.**

Tras el relajante baño Rin se sentía como nueva. Aunque le daba reparo estar desnuda delante de alguien la anciana le daba mucha confianza... (como si fuese su abuela D)

**- Yayoi, gracias por ayudarme…**

**- Por Kami, Rin-chan!! cuidar de la protegida del señor de las Tierras Occidentales es mi tarea y con gusto lo hago. No me estés agradeciendo siempre, no es necesario.**

**- Protegida??**

**- Claro, que crees que eres dejando que vivas en su palacio??. Aquí podrás comenzar una vida tranquila. Vivirás como una princesa…**

Le sonrió dulcemente y le entregó un kimono nuevo con el que vestirse de color blanco con flores de sakura. Rin aún trataba de asimilar toda la información y se sonrojó al ver que le sonreía, debía parecer estúpida comparada con la reencarnación de la elegancia que tenía frente a ella…

_Gracias por leer!! Siento haber tardado xo los exámenes me desbordan!!_

_No se como agradecer los r/r!! XD_

_Aissss espero que este haya sido de la extensión deseada… aunk creo q me kedó un poco ñoño…_

_Ustedes deciden!! Agradezco criticas, saludos, consejos…_

_Gracias nuevamente a okashira, therasmus, mora, angelnegro y lunazul XD D de verdad q intentaré alargarlos xo aviso q esta historia va a dar para bastantes capis...  
_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente!! ;)_

BEKA-SAN


End file.
